


Lightbringer

by kunebitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, F/F, F/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunebitt/pseuds/kunebitt
Summary: Slight AU fic. Lord Leyton receives documents from the Tower of Joy sent by his cousin, Ser Gerold. Several years later his sends his heir to strike a deal with Lord Ned Stark to take a leverage to keep Oldtown's future a secure hold. The old man's grand daughter faces heavy responsibilities and challenges by agreeing to serve what is best for the realm and Old Town.Lord Leyton's spawn are usually quite gifted but some gifts may turn into cursesCharacters have face claims. Pairings temporary and undecided. Rating is temporaryJon becomes a knight fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Some of you might have read this as Lightbringer before. I decided to reboot it after a year and properly thinking how I can rethink the plot and look for inspiration in terms of politics as well as situations that involve it. This may start very light but would be ending quite heavy and tragic. Yes, this is a warning.
> 
> Thank you to my betas, Nikki298 and Irish!
> 
> Face Claims:
> 
> Baelor Hightower: Jensen Ackles
> 
> Ulthor and Manfryd Hightower: Evan Peters
> 
> Domeric Bolton: Alex Hogh Andersen
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIAF I only own the Hightower siblings. hahah

 

 

 

**Prologue**

The sky was light in daylight a good time to hold a tourney. Several colors and banners were raised, the Recent King was drunk and happy. It was like the Old and New Gods themselves watched just after the Greyjoy Rebellion ended at 289 AC. Rhone of Hightower was a child turning nine years of age soon. She was with her aunt Lynesse and her Grandfather, Leyton Hightower. Rhone as a child raised in High Tower surrounded by books and knowledge found boredom in jousts, archery and other violent activities that could result to destruction with the just the right force.

She observed her fellow nobles including her older brothers who were squires cheering as every time the Northern bear, Lord Jorah Mormont ousted every Southern man that went in his way. She sighed and tried to retract her yawns from coming out of her. It was odd for her that these people found northern men barbaric when just the act of these tourneys were barbaric with the people finding enjoyment of glory and blood. She had thought if Gods were truly as good as they are why do they require such brutal acts as a celebration.

It was the last leg and final round of the Tourney at Lannisport, it was a joust against Lord Jorah and and Ser Jamie Lannister, also known as the Kingslayer. She heard the stories about the dashing golden lion of the kingsguard. How he stabbed the Mad King with his steel. Being a curious child, she had thought that if the king were mad to some extent would it make sense to just to end such suffering? It was question she asked her grandfather before they left for the Westernlands. Her grandfather nor any of her elders answered the question she assumed that no one really wanted to talk about the savagery that happened during that timeline. Nonetheless, she was never going to get these answers from the biased opinion of her family.

Her grandfather, the old man of old town had always been a wise man. The Hightowers have always supported the Targaryen rule, their ancestors have been closely related to that rule. After Robert's Rebellion, the Ancestral house that ruled the innovative city of Old Town decided that they would comply whoever sits on the Iron Throne. To them, war had always been bad for the trade. If to the Lannisters their gold was why they have so much power. To the Hightowers, knowledge, technology and building the future was their hold in the world for the long run.

Rhone's thoughts were disrupted when a loud thud was heard throughout the occupied whole man made arena were stunned. The kingslayer was unhorsed by the northern bear lord. A few seconds later everyone had started cheering especially her Aunt Lynesse, to Rhone's suspicion Lord Jorah might have been the lord she has been meeting around the Tourney Grounds after hours.

As expected Lord Jorah now knighted asked Lady Lynesse of Hightower's hand in marriage when he crowned her as his Queen of Love and Beauty.

The Stag King had made it possible and Lord Leyton had no choice but to comply to the reigning King's will, especially that King Robert was known to be fond of the North.

Almost three years have passed since the union of Lynesse and Jorah Mormont have been together, Lynesse's blood brother, Ser Humfrey Hightower, the youngest of the Hightower siblings, son of Leyton Hightower. As well as the eldest Hightower son Baelor, who was Rhone's ever so popular father. They were sent to visit his sister and transport some goods for the purpose of their trade. They have decided to start up North to do their personal dispatches in each great castle.

The Hightower party had sailed to Bear Island first to see the lifestyle Lynesse Mormont was having.

Rhone has just turned ten and two just a moon ago. The trip started for her in King's Landing where she was summoned by the Lannister Queen to commission a painting. Over the two years her grandfather and father had invested on every child of their blood to be educated and develop skills that may be deemed useful for their house in the future. This was impressive of Lord Leyton, since he had been doing so since Baelor was born.

They had scheduled a year journey for her and two of her older brothers close to her age, Ulthor and Manfred. They were to learn their house's trade and to network and let what they sow grow. Rhone, in the short span of her journey,she has seen the mountains of Dorne, the Stormlands, and the overpopulated King's Landing. She took her time studying and observing the culture around each place. She liked King's Landing the least she was thankful that she was extracted to what she felt like a snake pit.

Though this time, to where she is headed is surely uncharted territory for her. She was headed to the North, the weather was too cold for her she is after all a summer child. But in the light of what is foreign to her she found that the summer snow was dazzling. She could see the gates of Winterfell from their steel carriage.

She stretched her arms to see a better view of the architecture of the great castle of the north. She had read in books that Winterfell is considered warm because of the pipes that pumps water from their hot springs. She was very interested how the piping system works and with such knowledge how can she amplify or make other uses for it.

Their White steel carriage had entered and revealed it's up-close dressed stone walls. It seemed that the walls were thicker than the usual castle. With all the distraction Rhone has been experiencing she had failed to notice that the door has been opened and it seemed that her Aunt Lynesse was nowhere in sight.

"Rhone? Are you ill? You have been sitting there for a while" her father, Lord Baelor Hightower asked in a worried tone while offering his hand to assist his young daughter.

She quickly gathered her off white skirts, "I was indulging myself with the scenery far too much." She casually expressed as she took his hand

Her father chuckled "I believe you have other chances for distractions for now, the Starks are expecting all of us to reciprocate their greeting" her father reminded her. Rhone grinned at her father "Well I guess, the show must go on, my dear father" she teased and stepped out of the carriage and approached the growing family of the North.

Upon introductions Rhone played the young lady her Septa Mayne had told her to be, curtsied gracefully with all the confidence that a southern lady should have. She already faked her way into having her septa believe that she could be a lady by faking her proper behavior.

With her Silver Ash blonde hair in half in several intricate braids placed around the bun and the rest of her locks left down were in waves. Her off white and gray layered dress was covered in her white cloak, she stood in proper posture.

She observed each member of House Stark, Ned Stark was a tall man with a stocky built his face was quite brooding and long donning a rugged beard. She had noticed most grown men of the North sported the look.

Lady Catelyn Stark was a Tully according to her knowledge, Auburn of hair, with eyes as blue as the waters. Her cheekbones were high and the same she say about the woman's height, tall and slender she was, glowing and with child again. The woman seemed to be as fertile as her mother who was also on her fifth pregnancy.

Standing next to Lady Catelyn, Bran Stark was a boy of six who had a long face but his hair auburn in a darker shade, he was a good mix of Stark and Tully.

Stood next to the little boy was a girl was close to his age, Arya was her name. Her face strongly resembled what a Stark should look like. Her gray orbs observing Rhone the same way the young Hightower was doing. Rhone smiled at the young girl of seven and then the girl discreetly whispered to the older sister who stood next to her.

The older sister Sansa, scolded Arya. Sansa was a little lady of 9, she looked very much like her mother, the red hair, the blue eyes Rhone new this girl would be quite a beauty when she fully develops.

Lastly the eldest of the Stark children, the heir to Winterfell, Robb Stark, she considered Robb Stark to be fortunate that he looked like he was going to grow into a good looking lad one day. However he had the facial features of a Tully but with the built of a Stark. She had nothing much to say about him he was after all just a boy to her.

Her curiosity was piqued because behind them stood two other boys which one as a dirty blonde haired boy, which she guessed was the hostage, The Greyjoy prince that was held as leverage after the Greyjoy Rebellion. He was a boy of fifteen, the same age as her brothers.

The other boy resembled Lord Stark to well she had presumed that this was the baseborn son of The warden of the North. The boy looked more like Ned Stark than his legitimate son in Rhone's honest opinion which she would have to keep to herself.

After the introductions

"You all must be exhausted from your travels, let us all get you settled before the feast?" Lady Stark had told the Southern Party.

"Aye, I believe Lord Baelor and I have to several things to discuss before the festivities start. I will leave my lady wife's hospitality." The quiet wolf had informed them.

"I do believe that is true, Lord Stark. I would love to see more of your home but priorities will always be paramount." Lord Baelor grinned and followed Lord Stark to the solar.

Lady Catelyn looked at Rhone and her brothers, "My son, and husband's ward will accompany the three of you to our guest chambers." She told the Hightower siblings. She smiled at Rhone, "Lady Rhone you are welcome to join Sansa and Arya while they have lessons with Septa Morde during your stay here at Winterfell." The slender lady of winterfell had politely invited the young lady of Hightower.

"Thank you, Lady Stark I will keep that in mind when my father does not require of my time" Rhone appreciated the concern Lady Stark had for her well being.

But Rhone found the lady lessons quite uninteresting except for the encouragement of the arts and music she had from it. She had rid of her septa lessons just a few moons ago by excelling in them by visiting King's Landing. In truth she even had paid her seamstress to finish half of her embroidery work just so she can have time to learn from maesters around the their castle and the citadel.

She had bowed and watched Lady Stark accompany the adults to their chambers.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers, my lady?" The lordling, Robb had offered his arm to Rhone

Rhone feigned herself from sighing due to her dislike of formalities which she would normally dismiss around her father and siblings. Her mother, Rhonda was quite strict with behavior a contrast to her free spirited father.

Rhone had has slipped her hand on the young bo's arm. She was taller than Robb by a few inches, he was a bit tall for a boy of ten. "How do you find the North, Lady Rhone?" He asked her with a smile as they walked to a tower.

She mentally rolled her eyes on how she hates small talk and she knew he was about to start it. Rhone had decided to elongate her patience up til two minutes. "Well, it's a bit colder than what I am used to but, it has it's own beauty and quirks to it." She always did find all the places she visited differed from one another all having it's flaws and redemptions. " I do like Winterfell far better than King's Landing though. But I feel like Oldtown will always be the best for me." She added.

Robb looked at her, "It's nice to hear that you appreciate my home. I understand, I would feel the same about Winterfell. Doesn't King's landing have closer similarities to Oldtown? I am sorry I am not very familiar I haven't gone that far South yet." The young boy replied. She wanted to snort at the answer the dirty pun that had entered her adolescent mind.

"The weather is the closest thing that King's Landing could get to Oldtown, but the place and the people there, court to be precise, is poison.I do not understand why some bother on wanting to take part at court." Rhone could not help but frown at the thought of the capitol.

Robb had furrowed his eyebrows, "I apologize, if I upset you." The boy seemed uncomfortable.

She shook her head "I apologize that I have placed you in a rough start. What are your pastimes here in Winterfell?" She tried to evade the situation.

"we have been practicing our swordplay with Ser Rodrik Cassel, swimming in the hot springs, playing at the Godswood." Robb had enumerated which gave Rhone a sign that she was successful in diverting the situation.

"The hotsprings that's the very source of the warmth of Winterfell?" She enthusiastically asked the young lordling.

Robb Stark gave her an odd look "You know about that? Girls aren't always excited about the pipings of Winterfell, I thought you would be more interested in the Godswood." He told the young Hightower.

Rhone ignored the comparison, "I have been reading several books of how castles work and were built recently. I-" she was cut off by the obnoxious voices of her elder brothers. As they got to the hall of guest chambers. They were already standing in front their designated rooms.

"You know greyjoy, during the your house's rebellion our knights were able to slaughter your kind." Ulthor boasted. Rhone hated the bullying attribute of her brothers.

They both had the same silver ash hair and blue eyes she has. They were both tall with handsome faces. Ulthor had short hair while Manfryd had longer hair. They were identical twins, ulthor had always been aggressive as Manfryd had an enabling trait.

They continued torment the young kraken which just infuriated Rhone and kept her from keeping up a conversation with the young Stark heir. "May I be, excused?" Rhone could barely control her nerves. She marched to Ulthor and quickly smack their napes hard when they least expected it.

The Hightower twins of ten and five both grunted out of pain. They have always said her hands were heavy, "the very reason why I keep my hands available all times, is for when I can use it to rebuke the stupidity that pumps into your brains" she scolded her older brothers. "Father will hear about this!" Manfryd complained.

She smirked and crossed her arms "tell him what? That you bullied a ward under the guest rights of the Starks? Or how you boast about victories that aren't yours to claim? How knightly and chivalrous, brother." Rhone sarcastically answered back.

Ulthor scratched his nape, "You are fortunate that you were born a girl otherwise we would have done something about your biased rowdy behavior against us." The Hightower squire threatened his sister.

"If I were born a boy I would have been knighted at an earlier age if I wanted to. But alas, the gods may seem to exist since they had decided to be kind to you by saving you from that kind of embarrassment" she coolly replied to her brother with the same amount of arrogance delivered.

Manfryd was about to return the favor, "Ulthor, we shouldn't do this anymore, you know the outcome of debates with our little sister." Manfryd reminded twin brother and pushed him into their shared chambers.

"Our sincerest apologies if we have caused you discomfort, Lord Theon." Manfryd displayed a change of heart before entering their chambers.

Rhone sighed, "In behalf of my brothers I would like to apologize for their behavior I assure you that they will no longer harass you _verbally_." She addressed to a shooked Theon Greyjoy as Robb Stark approached the two. "Are you alright, Theon?" Robb asked assurance from Theon.

"I am just surprised by Lady Hightower's sudden behavior. Th-Thank you for your kindness, Lady Rhone" the young kraken politely thanked her.

Rhone raised an eyebrow "I was not being kind, I was only defending what was right from wrong. Our father did not raise us to act like airy arrogant pricks." She expressed. "Well thank you for the company, I believe I am officially exhausted right now, I will see you at the feast, yes? Enjoy the rest of your day!" She quickly dismissed and entered her chambers followed by closing the door.

"All of the goods have been labelled and organized ready for distribution, then we can send your local produce further south as you have sent ours far up North." Lord Baelor Hightower laid out the scrolled plans.

"Thank you again, Ser Baelor for personally assessing this. I hope the small piece of land in wintertown could bring great things to the North." Lord Ned Stark exchanged pleasantries.

The Hightower Knight stuck to his composure, "Now, we need to discuss what my Lord Father has written to you about, the paperwork that my great uncle, Ser Gerold Hightower sent us during Robert's rebellion." Lord Baelor was careful to keep his voice low.

"I am afraid I do not understand, Ser Baelor." The warden of the North pretended to be oblivious about the confidential information.

"Before you arrived at the Tower of Joy, documents regarding your sister and a certain dragon prince arrived directly to my father's solar for safe keeping. I wanted to ask you, lord Stark. If by any chance that boy that looked like more of a Stark than all of your sons turned out who I am guessing to be, then by all chance let my father and I give the boy the fighting chance to survive whatever may come his way." Ser Baelor offered to the Northern liege.

Ned Stark looked surprised it had seemed to Baelor as if Ned did not expect this to come out especially from a southern family "I thought I had burned evidence of what took part in that tower. It seemed Rhaegar had forethought of this." the warden of the North brooded.

"The only unwise action he did was taking your sister with him instead of dealing with the king first" Baelor expressed his disappointment on the late dragon prince. "In any way, you know that child cannot live under your roof forever, i noticed that your wife treats the child coldly. Give the child an option, he may squire for me and earn the life and glory he wants by his own means." The Hightower heir suggested.

"What does Lord Leyton want in return of keeping this secret?" The quiet wolf had shown skepticism. "After all, the matter is a heavy burden to carry, your lord father could not offer this for free." The northern lord added.

"To build closer relations we may have any of our children in union, we do not have to decide which now, but your "baseborn son" we would like to be binded with Rhone or any of my future daughters when the time is right. The South and the North needs guarantee on our leverage against those Targaryens across the narrow sea. Our father does not seek war at any cost, we believe that this is good for both our houses, we the Hightowers assist with the Northern trade and your house would have less rumors going around, and the boy will have a secured safe future with us." The Hightower heir defended.

Ned Stark leaned on his chair, "I agree, but the boy will be your ward when he turns ten and two. And if any trouble comes, the north will alway be an option for him." The warden of the North laid out his conditions to the southern man.

The Hightower knight, "Agreed. His twelfth birthday? Is this according to his birth certificate the ones documented in the south?" He clarified.

Lord Stark looked at the relaxed knight, "I will disclose all necessary information to the boy before he leaves Winterfell." The warden of the north calmly told the man.

Despite the fact that there was a feud between the Hightower siblings in public they have acted like nothing had happened, they arrived on time even before the Stark children got to the great hall. They have been remaining quiet for quite a while since the stark children came in.

"If the stories were true they could be the closest we could see that resembles the Targaryens and dragon lords!" An excited young voice reached them.

"Arya!" Sansa scolding the youngest Stark girl as they approached. And gave a surprised face when she had realized that the southern children were already at the Great Hall.

The three Hightower children burst into laughter, Sansa had blinked as Arya grinned, "see they don't seem bothered by it." The young stark girl told her older sister.

"Yes, we do not mind, in fact, the Targaryens aren't only the fairest, sweet child. " Manfryd patted Arya on the head. "Valyrians have fled to Lysene as well, the Daynes also are of the similar features, as well." He smiled at the young girl.

A moment later the feast started, and people had started eating and drinking. There were a few other lordlings from powerful Northern Vassal houses. The elder sons of Lord Forrester, Rodrik and Asher, Smalljon Of the Umbers, Lady Wylla and Lord Wynfred of the Manderlys, Lady Alys Karstark and lastly Lord Domeric of House Bolton, who was a year older than Rhone and had the same interests with the exception of riding horses.

Domeric bolton was a shy young lad who had his own charms, he was tall and pale but what was cold looking from his appearance warmth with his quiet personality, his intellect and his talent for the harp. Even the twins wondered how such a splendid boy could root from Roose Bolton's seed. Sansa, Wylla and Wynafryd, and Jeyne Poole were in awe of Domeric's harp playing which Lady Dustin had been verbally proud of so the shy boy had been forced to prove it.

When the younger children had gone to retire, Rhone had ended up into a discussion with the Bolton heir. It was some agreements and disagreements about History until they had fallen into Northern history which Rhone did not know a lot about.

"It had always been known in the North through thousands of years, that the Long Night started through a Stark and ended with one as well." Domeric had told Rhone with sheer enthusiasm.

The young Hightower girl raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy, "So are you implying that this popular fiend, 'The Night's King' was a Stark?" she asked with skepticism.

Domeric placed his arm on the table with his his temples leaning on his fist and grinned at Rhone,"Well, I do believe legends don't just make themselves out, there must be some truth within the songs and books that have been told and written." He told her his very open perspective.

She had wondered if was it the tiny sip of Arbor Gold she was allowed to try so she could keep herself warm, or was the image of the young pale man had become captivating because of how his mind and outlook worked. She had thought was it really possible to be so attracted to someone's intellect. Admittedly, Rhone had thought of the boy as attractive. He had striking light blue eyes, with his mid length hair slicked back which shows more of his face and strong jaw line.

She had been used to seeing beautiful people, she had thought the Dark Star, Gerold Dayne was gorgeous yet dangerous man but she was never attracted to him.

Never had the young lady felt smitten that she had been a bit speechless and her face never felt so warm. So she just took the last sip off her goblet, pretending hard not to be taken by the young man. "Let us say, this some truth you speak of would technically be a part of history, which has shown to repeat itself, do you know the probability of that happening again is now high?" she asked the words she articulated over the long pause she had before speaking.

Domeric chuckled at her "Such deep thoughts, my lady. Don't frighten yourself. If it is to happen, then it won't be any time soon. I am sure there would be rumors here and there if it were. Or odd signs, wouldn't the Gods at least reach out to warn us from such danger."he had sounded hopeful that she snorted.

Domeric had wrinkled his forehead "Such lady like behaviour, Lady Rhone." She bit her lower lip out of embarrassment. The Bolton their laughed at her stunned reaction.

"I was jesting, it seemed that you were holding back with your recent exchange." He told her still grinning.

She wrinkled her nose and felt slightly annoyed and amused at the same time and took a breath, "It's just, do any of the Gods still answer to anything. In the event that if these things come alive again, would we even stand a chance?" She pondered.

"Then you better hurry and find how to counter them, then?" He teased her by not answering her question.

She pouted, "So you wouldn't tell me how to do so? No lores or stories?" The fair haired girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"I suppose, I could. Perhaps, next time when we cross paths again,hm?" He looked into her blue orbs.

She felt infuriated how Domeric's antics had felt so effective on her. "You're just going to expect me to drown in books and ask about old wives' tales?" She objected.

He stood up, "I am sure you are capable of finding them on your own, but when you do find out more when we see each other." He informed her.

"And what if they come alive and I do end up dead because I knew nothing before I find any answers?" She pretended to be afraid.

Domeric Bolton bowed took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "then I would be first to hear of such news send you a raven, and I may come to your aid." She had felt her knees getting soft.

Domeric had offered to escort Rhone to the guest chambers. Rhone had felt anxious over how she had been feeling. Especially with Domeric telling her that he would like it if they could write each other. She knew her tingling feelings for the young man will not much be of help with what possibly could be happening in her future. The next morning, the heir of dreadfort had left for the Vale to squire for Lord Redfort.

"You know seeing that Hightower girl in that pink southern dress, I'd say she'd be quite a beauty in the future." Theon Greyjoy commented while they were at the library. "her body will still develop yet her tea-"

A blushed Jon Snow had cut Theon off "Theon I don't think it's proper to say inappropriate things about a lady especially one with a powerful house under her sleeves" he reminded the young Kraken as he saw Lady Rhone herself in sight with an irritated expression. Jon assumed that she had overheard the illicit comment as she was carrying a bunch of books and scrolls approaching the table.

"Well when I take my seat In the Iron Islands I could definitely take her as Salt Wife." The young kraken failed to detect her presence as The young Hightower girl slammed her pile on the table positioned between Robb and Theon.

"Salt wives, also known as concubines, in iron fleet terms. No thank you Greyjoy, I thought you already knew that I am not a fool." The girl hissed while opening her books.

The ward had kept mum, Jon had heard about the Southern girl who used her words like iron fists even with her own kin.

Like Robb, Jon had tried to observe what the girl was reading, which were mostly about Bran the Builder. To Jon it had only looked like the girl was scanning through pages of the book. "Bran the Builder?" Jon's half brother asked the Young lady.

She looked at the boys, "My ancestors hired a man of the same name, and to be able to understand how a great mind works, I make it a priority to check books and scrolls related to that person in every project he had built" she said and continued scanning through the book.

Jon returned to their history assignments given by Maester Luwin which was about Aegon's conquest the Andal invasion. In less than an hour the sound of stacking books and scrolls were heard from the fair haired girl's part of the table. She hovered over Robb's paper.

" I am guessing you're lord Stark's baseborn son, Jon. Yes? " the southern girl were looking at jon. He found her light teal eyes alluring. She had given a curious look. He nodded, "yes, my lady does this bother you?" The white wolf fretted.

She shook her head, "Not at all, I was just curious, is all." She replied casually. Jon had wondered why there a need for her curiosity when most children are nobility are insulted by a bastard's presence.

"So, are you all working on the same paperwork?" She asked showing a sign of boredom.

"To make the whole story short for the Andal invasion, the belief of people is still what swayed them on who had to be in power. Several kings had to change their religion, remarry, leave their first families, the conversion had included so many marriages to the first men. Even the Targaryens had to convert after conquering Westeros." She had explained to the boys their essay's topic. The three were dumbfounded, " well? Write that in your own words you can even proof it. The question was 'the powerful influences over westeros through times since the Andal invasion to Aegon's conquest, honestly it such a maester standard to do, glorifying the seven, as always." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I want to get out of this stump, I might as well take your word for it, Hightower." Theon Greyjoy started writing on his blank paper.

"Theon, Maester Luwin expects us to able to recite that." Robb had reminded Theon as Jon just continued to read.

"She practically lives at the Citadel, Robb. I think her explanation was already brief." Theon defended his actions.

"Since you don't trust the goodwill I have shared, maybe I am just fooling your northern minds." She cooly expressed as the three boys just looked at her.

Rhone had rolled her eyes as she took a book about The faith of the Seven and it's history and places it on the middle of the table. "I would gain nothing, from ruining your education, you all have been searching for your answers in the wrong pages. Well I'm done with these. I'm off to meet my father." She started packing some of the books she took from the shelves and left.

Jon rubbed his temples "All this time it was all in one book. " Jon had felt days of his life had been wasted.

"Did she just say she was done with that stack she scanned through?" Robb asked Jon.

Jon assumed the girl was bookish maybe similar to Rhaegar Targaryen, how his mother might have swallowed candles and books during her pregnancy. The girl had been commended for her brilliance it might have been the reason she was toured around even for a young lady of her age.

Theon grinned at Robb, "Though it would not be farfetched if your father had arranged a marriage between you and Lady Rhone." He playfully hinted.

Jon had noticed that Robb was getting uncomfortable with the idea being fed to him "Robb is not the eligible child of Lord Stark in the future, the same goes for lady Rhone." The white wolf rebutted the young Kraken.

"Do you think _you_ would ever eligible enough to have her as your lady wife, bastard?" Theon mocked Jon. "Theon!" Robb scolded the ward.

Jon knew where his place at ever since three years ago while playing in the courtyard with Robb as he shouted that he was the lord of Winterfell. Jon could remember how he broke down the reality he would not be inheriting any of his father's titles nor could he bring honor to his children by carrying the Stark name. No he knew that his future was stained by his father's sins. He might as well be man of the night's watch with his situation.

"It is the truth, Robb. Anyway I will be finishing the rest of my studying after I tend to Lord Stark's horses." Theon excused himself and left with his things.

"Don't listen to him, Jon. When I'm lord of Winterfell, I'd give you a title and legitimize you" Robb smiled at him. Jon did not get his hopes up even with Robb's positive attitude

A few days have already passed the Hightowers were to leave Winterfell in two days. The Hightower children had gotten along with the Stark children throughout their stay. Lady Lynesse and lord Jorah had to leave earlier than the rest of them.

Jon was summoned by lord Baelor and lord Stark to the solar, Jon had been worried about this all night. What could he possibly do to catch their attention he does not remember slighting any of the southern children.

He had arrived at the solar and was asked to take a seat. Sitting there had felt anxious until Lord Baelor arrived and shook his hand. Jon had always thought that the Southern heir had always been so free spirited and kind. He had seemed to have a liking to children.

"I have seen your training with Rodrik you have quite the potential there Jon, which is why your father and I summoned you before we depart from Winterfell." The splendid knight of Hightower started.

"Lord Baelor had asked if he could take you in as a ward when you turn ten and two as a squire." Jon's lord father expressed.

"You would have to train as paige first under Ser Rodrik but after you squire for me you may be knighted in due time. And when deemed worthy, my family may reward your loyalty and honor and become a landed knight of the South. Perhaps you may even have the opportunity to build your own family." The heir of Hightower smiled at Jon Snow.

Jon had several feelings lingering in his head, when he was just in the process of facing his reality an opportunity had risen. He would have to work hard for it, and he had no better options, it was either he leaves the North and where his Gods are or He serves one of the most powerful and wealthy family of the South and have the chance to build his life from scratch there.

Jon had made a decision and kneeled to his father and lord Baelor, "I will strive hard to make you proud for giving me such an opportunity,my lord." Jon had given his full appreciation.

Lord Baelor laughed uncomfortably, "you do not need to kneel. Come on, lad" he signalled the boy to stand up which caused Lord Stark to chuckle.

Jon knew that Ser Baelor of Hightower is a good man because it is not always that his father is less brooding in front of someone who is not family.

Jon had been dragged by Arya and Sansa to the hotsprings to meet up with other children. Hearty laughter beamed the wall of the tunnel . Jon had found Rhone, Robb and Theon laughing at the Hightower Twins in their swimming attire drenched in the warm bubbly waters.

Jon had stood next Robb who signalled to push Rhone into the water along with her brothers. The two stark sons were about to do the deed until the fair haired girl turned around was caught off guard and clung onto Robb as she was falling resulting to Jon being pulled in by Robb.

In the end Theon was pushed by Arya and Bran, and Sansa being pulled in by Robb.

The day ended happily for all of the children in Winterfell. The morn after the next day the the Hightower family had left the vicinity to travel to the Vale.

 

 


	2. Chapter  1: The Warm Walls of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Claim gor Gerold Hightower is Dave Franco

 

**Chapter 1**

**The Warm Walls of Winterfell**

It had been three years since the bastard of winterfell had been agreed to move South. Robb had just turned ten and three. Jon as well was going to turn ten and three in a few moons. There was word that Lord Baelor Hightower and his party had been sighted and are expected to arrive within the day.

Only Robb had knew of what has been planned for Jon, and just recently when Lord Leyton Hightower had confirmed that they were on their way to way to Winterfell, Lord Stark had informed the entire family about the baseborn son's departure. Lady Catelyn's reaction to this was undesirable, Jon did not know how to paint the expression on her face.

Jon and Theon had just finished up grooming "Lady Catelyn is officially being rid of you in a fortnight, bastard." Said The young Kraken that was now ten and eight. "On the lighter note, your prick might get better luck down South in the future."

"The only opportunity I see to serve and make Lord Stark proud for allowing me to serve Ser Baelor Hightower." The white wolf had countered the heir of Iron island's negativity.

At noon Lord Baelor had arrived with a white carriage made of steel and Ironwood following him. The bastard of Winterfell had seen the two years flashing back through his eyes. The difference was His half brother, Rickon was born who was a babe of two.

It had been the first time that Jon had been allowed to at least stand next to Bran, to Lady Stark's dismay. There were no signs of the Hightower twins but just a young knight of ten and nine with ash fair hair and gallant looking. The young knight went down his horse just like Lord Baelor had.

The young man opened the carriage door, a young woman of at least ten and five had stepped out. She and the young knight stood behind lord Baelor.

Jon had assumed that she was Lady Rhone, grown with her her ash shaded long hair that blended well with her sun kissed skin, standing tall in a cream colored southern dress that was partially covered in her light blue coat. Pleasantries had been exchanged between Ser Baelor Hightower and Lord Stark. The young knight was revealed to Lord Baelor's second, son Ser Gerold Hightower who was named after the previous lord commander who Jon's Lord father had fought against.

He was as tall as his father, Sansa had seemed in awe upon the sight of a knight as if he were described in a story book. He had kissed the knuckle of each lady even Arya's. Hearsay was Ser Gerold was the sibling who was less on combat but more on building machinery.

Lady Rhone herself had been a word of tongue as well, besides being a brillant mind and excelling in painting, it was said she had been working with her brother, Gerold with designing. He had found that the young lady he once met was now a woman of age that should be married off and yet she still stands in front them unmarried, which was quite questionable

Everyone at Winterfell was under the impression that Lord Baelor was to marry off his eldest daughter to Robb due to the agreements and trades between the houses.

 

* * *

 

 

Ser Baelor "brightsmile" was in discussions with Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, the Southern and the Northern lord had pbeen sending ravens before the journey started. Lord Stark had hoped that the Hightower heir would confirm the truth of Jon's origins to The quiet wolf's lady wife.

"I had hoped that you could have given our Bran such a bright opportunity in the future" The auburn haired woman expressed the hidden bitterness towards the baseborn son.

Ser Baelor Hightower could not blame the woman for being hostile against the boy. "I am sure we could figure something out, but I doubt that you would want young Brandon out of your hands so soon?" The splendid knight had pointed out.

"Ser Baelor has a point, Cat. Bran is still far too young to be sent as a ward. And it is better for Jon and the rest of us if Jon were to be a squire in the South and move on with his life there." The warden of the North expressed.

"This honestly would have been solved long ago if you would have left that boy with his mother. He belongs to whoever his mother is, Ned." Lady Catelyn gave a straightforward response.

"Because he has no mother to go to." Lord Stark had looked like he was being cornered ny his wife.

The daughter of hoster Tully had proved that she had the patience of her father and the Hightower heir could tell she was holding back about the situation for so long. "Ser Baelor, I think you should step out, I apologize you had to witness our quarreling." She had apologized.

"Ser Baelor is to stay this is the exact reason why he is here." Lord stark had revealed to Lady Stark.

The fair haired knight had reached out a parchment to the lady of Winterfell, "he has neither a mother or a father to run to." He had tried to keep his voice quiet.

She gave the southern man a questioning look as she took the parchment and unrolled it. As she read it her face evidently paled and looked at Ned. "Do you not trust me, Ned? Why was Ser Baelor to know about this before me?" She asked her lord husband.

"Because it was what she pleaded before she had passed on. And now that we are offered assistance I had hoped for your cooperation." Lord stark explained to his lady wife.

"All this time I had been spiteful about it. I could have treated him better. I could have agreed to legitimize the boy even just to support his claim after our very own children." She told him with regret.

"People would have been suspicious, Cat. I cannot even legitimize him right now. It would be unwise" Lord Stark revealed keeping his voice down like the rest of them.

Lord Stark and Ser Baelor Hightower had told Lady Catelyn some of their plans. Lady Catelyn had agreed to continue acting as distant but desires to be kinder to the boy when not too many are around.

"Do you plan to tell him, Ned?" She asked her husband.

"I have decided to tell him when he returns and have been knighted. It is best to learn about it when he is older. It might be dangerous for him to find out now." The quiet wolf whispered.

"We will respect your wishes and comply when the time has come, Lord Stark. It is only tight that the truth should come from you." Ser Baelor stood up, "Well then, Since this has been fullfilled from my list. I would be discussing with my children our itinerary. I an sure you both want some things discussed privately." He politely excused himself.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ser Baelor. I wanted to ask about your accomplished daughter, Rhone. She is of age, but it seems that she has not at least been betrothed. Our son may be a good match for her." Lady Catelyn suggested.

Ser Baelor had given his signature bright smile, "I do believe he is, but unfortunately, it is not my decision to make but my Lord father's. I had seemed that he does not want Rhone out of Old Town just yet, and oddly at ten and fifteen she had not bled yet. But I will let my father know to have your son as an option when he decides that is time to search a husband for Rhone or perhaps, wives for my sons." The southern heir assured lady Stark.

* * *

 

 

Rhone had ended her meeting with her father and brother at the library about the workshop they have recently finished building close to Wintertown. She brought a few books with her and had passed by the courtyard near the Stables. She had seen a familiar face and grinned.

Domeric with impeccable timing had looked back at Rhone, he left the horse and gave it one last pat before approaching her and grinned back, "let me help with that, my lady." He took the 4 thick books out of her hands.

She glanced at the changes that the young Bolton heir had gone through. His face has been kept clean and his hair had grown longer passed his shoulders, his hair was half tied to keep it off his pale face, which had matured over the past three years, she had found herself in awe until he asked her, "Where were you off to? I will escort you, it would be nice to catch up." He offered.

"..to my chambers." She muttered and wanted to mentally hirt herself "I-I mean, I need to get to my chambers to prepare for the feast. But It would be nice to talk while we are on our way?" She had quickly tried to save herself from embarassment. The pale young man chuckled as the two started walking.

The fair haired young woman had been exchanging ravens with him since she had left the vale. Rhone knew that she should keep her distance but she could not help how ideal the young Bolton was for her. They both were very blunt and ever since they had never gone through small talk which both exhausts them.

Their letters were filled of book recommendations and a bit of flirting, she had felt that as they grew older and fond of each other to the point it felt more like courtship to her which had felt dangerous. She had even kept her moon blood to herself and learned how to wash her blood stained small clothes out of discretion . She had told Domeric that her grandfather will not ship her off like cattle and she told him to wait and see. She had evaded getting betrothed for three years, deep in her heart she wouldn't allow it unless it would be Domeric was her hand would be given to. She would not mind the coldness of Dreadfort if it was he to keep all of her warm.

Admittedly she had been dreaming of meeting and having couplings with him several times especially when he mentioned he wanted to come to her may it be at Old Town or her travels, that when he becomes a knight he would swear to protect her. She was not one be fond of into storybook endings. But she had felt she did not mind them if it involved her and the heir of Dreadfort. Sometimes she would cringe at herself for thinking so.

"So, the Mad King and King Robert's rebellion?" Domeric had asked the young Hightower woman.

She nodded, "I am trying to reread history, I feel like there's not enough books in Westeros." She explained herself.

"Then start looking for what's outside of Westeros" he smiled at her as they went passed the Godswood.

"Are you implying I should cross the Narrow Seas just so I could get books." She had raised an eyebrow

"Well if you, do anytime soon, you should send me some books, but I would like it if you sent them personally too." He had suggested.

They were climbing the stairs to her guest chambers, "So you're telling me to cross the Narrow Sea, to send you some books." She raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I could ask my lord father one day to join in such voyage, in case you need protection." He had offered.

She giggled, "You should focus on getting knighted first. But I will keep that in mind, Domeric. You have always been so demanding of my presence." She had teased the young man.

"Maybe if you travelled less I would have easily sent ravens with no worries or would have attempted to visit you at Oldtown. I only had Lord Redfort's sons for company at the Vale it is nice to look at someone prettier and much gentle" The young Bolton heir countered.

Rhone had felt her cheeks getting warm, as the in front of her door, "I don't know about gentle. But, I commend you for having such good taste, my lord." She opened her chamber doors, "Well this is it, thank you for escorting me, Domeric" she started to take the books from the Bolton lordling as their hands brushed off each other.

Rhone was unable to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. "I'll see you at the feast, yes?" She confirmed as she placed the books on the nearby table.

"Yes, I would have offered to accompany you again, but I think Robb Stark is expected to do such task." He answered with a slight tone off bitterness.

She was unsure if she enjoyed such a reaction from Domeric or felt a bit effected about her possible reality. "I'm afraid there are things we cannot control, either way we will both be still enjoying each other's company." She assured him.

"Perhaps we should be able to sneak out of the feast and have the Godswood as our view instead of a a sea of drunken men?" He invited her.

She laughed, "I agree, I prefer anywhere quiet, let's do that later, thank you again, Domeric. It's nice seeing you." She had smiled at him.

The heir of Dreadfort had kissed her knuckles before he had went up to his chambers and left the maiden with a racing heart.

* * *

 

 

Jon had accompanied Ser Gerold Hightower to his designated guest chambers when they have passed the heir of Dreadfort, "Ah Domeric, it is nice seeing you again, it has been a while. I heard you have just recently returned from Lord Redfort, do you think you will be able to win any tourneys yet?" The young Hightower knight had greeted cheerfully.

"Good day, Ser Gerold, Jon. I still have to return to the Vale in a few days, my lord father had required me to attend the feast." The Bolton heir explained. They had been standing passed Lady Rhone's chambers.

Jon had remembered that Young Hightower lady and the heir of dreadfort had been close since their first visit to the North. He had assumed because of the close age difference.

"Well we should all start preparing for the feast, I will see you later." The conversation between the two noblemen had ended.

Jon had lead the young knight to the guest chambers " Ah, My lord father had told me you were joining them back to Oldtown, I thought that I should giving you a head start on what to expect, come in, there are a few things and books I would like to give you." He smiled at the baseborn boy.

Jon had entered the chambers, "Ser Hightower, are you not going to return to Oldtown with us?" The white wolf had ad asked politely.

The Young knight shook his head and smiled "My sister and I have a workshop here that I would have to take care of before I could return, perhaps I would be visiting the North more often because of it." He had explained.

"So it is true about you have both been been inventing things that you work on each region?" Jon asked the Ser Gerold.

"Aha, aye. You have been studying us, which is good in my opinion it is always best to know some things about the people you are about to live with." The man replied as he searched through his trunks and took out a bag of books and scrolls.

"Here is everything you need to know about Oldtown, I like writing things about my surroundings to avoid over thinking. I usually organize them and compile I think this should help you from getting lost or out of trouble." The noble man smiled.

"But why put such an effort to help a base born boy such as myself?" Jon had asked him curiously.

"Because besides Hightower being difficult to navigate, my family could be difficult at times. My sister as an example, she plays a fair and perfect lady but in truth she is a show runner. When you finally get to be around her often, she may get unpleasant sometimes. My other brothers are a handful most especially, they are nosey. The Master at arms, my uncle is a very strict man who you would be training with quite often." Ser Gerold warned.

"And what of you, Ser Hightower?" Asked the bastard of Winterfell.

"You should know that I know everything that happens around High Tower, even our Old man's plans for you. And I would like it if the twins were kept away from my study or chambers when you are there." He had told the Baseborn boy.

Jon did not know how to respond to the young knight, he felt that he should not ask any further questions but he was still curious about the plans concerning him, he had decided to ask the knoght some other time, "Well, boy you can go ahead and prepare. Go on." The southern knight smiled as if the conversation never happened.

* * *

 

 

Robb Stark was to fetch The daughter of Baelor Brightsmile, he took the steps climbing the Guest Tower, only to find the young lady herself taking the stairs opposite to his direction.

She had been fully made up in a white off shoulder gown clinging to every curve it was hugging. Her cloak which was white on the outside and red within added modesty but did still looked like it was cold for the North. But her sun kissed skin glowed, with her cheeks and lips tinted with red. Her ash colored hair was in a southern style which half of hair was in an updo which made it look it was thicker than it usually was.

It was unusual for ladies to head to a feast alone mos especially a guest. But the Hightowers had always been punctual he should have went earlier than usual, "Lady Hightower, I apologize did I keep you waiting?" He politely asked her, worried that he had kept her waiting.

She shook her head and gave a faint smile "Ah, Lord Robb. Not at all I was hoping to head down early on my own. By the way I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me Lady Hightower, that would be my father's stepmother." The Stark heir had blushed at her correction. He had heard about Lord Leyton Hightower in his studies with Maester Luwin it was said the man had been married four times due to his long life.

Robb had always felt uncomfortable by the young southern lady because she had always acted so distant to he and Jon even if they have played together when they were younger. As she had grown beautifully but smiled small or less around them just recently. Robb had wished that she would be a little more approachable like her father had been to them.

"Let me take you to the Great Hall, then. I couldn't possibly allow you go there alone." He offered his arm to her.

Robb had noticed her slight hesitation but she took his arm anyway as she took three steps down and took his arm. "Thank you, Lord Robb" she was short of words.

Robb had thought if the hearsay were true it would be difficult to be betrothed to someone who was not the least interested in him even if she was clever and beautiful, "Do you not think that your dress is a bit chilly for Winterfell?" He had started as they went down the stairs.

"I believe the walls of the castle will be able to do what it is meant for, my lord." She had told him casually in the tone she had always did.

"You have such faith in our castle's ability to keep its inhabitants comfortable. Thank you, my lady." He had told her. "Do you have any plans on doing anything within Winterfell, perhaps I could be of assistance." The heir of Winterfell had asked the young lady.

She looked like she was keeping her composure "None as of the moment, lord Stark. But could I be frank with you?" She had started to open up.

"Small talk usually makes me uncomfortable, in fact irritable possibly. I do not mind talking about deeper or serious topics. I could definitely not last a minute under such boring discussions." She had expressed truthfully, she had looked less stressed after doing so.

Robb was slightly caught off guard for a few seconds "I understand, Lady Rhone. I appreciate that you could be honest with me." He decided to take the initiative and be direct with her "What is your house's intention upon returning to Winterfell?" He had asked her directly.

She had chuckled, "honestly I was dragged here by my father under the pretense of our trades." She revealed, Robb had felt like he was saved from any more awkwardness.

She laughed,"You need not to worry about being betrothed anytime soon, I am sure my lord grandfather would have informed me before coming here. I do admit though that those thoughts had bothered me on the way to the North. I am happy being unmarried perhaps, I would like to be an old maid like my Aunt Malora." She had expressed her opinion on the issue.

"The mad maid? Is she truly mad?" The young wolf asked.

"If you have meant mad as in brilliant, definitely. She is quite a character her ways are not always of the Norm but it brings results and I think that's why my grandfather trusts her so much. Perhaps, I hope that being the first daughter would be meant for me to have the same fate as my aunt if I wished?" She had told Robb.

"I had always expected my parents to choose my wife for me, but I had always saw my future filling the castle with my children" The heir of Winterfell confessed as they were nearing the Great Hall.

"That is a lot of work, good luck with that, Lord Robb. Your future wife would be under a lot of pressure. Labor is no walk in the Godswoods, my mother had gone through it 8 times in her life. And your lady mother had gone through it five times but it does not mean it is easy" The southern lady had told him.

Their conversation had went on until the two had arrived at the Great Hall and assembled for the entrance for starting the feast. The young Stark had felt less uncomfortable around the young lady from Oldtown. As Rhone had said the walls of Winterfell had kept everyone warm with it's engineering, wine and laughter within its halls.


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Blood

>  

 

To Alex, thank you for your time

Bad Blood

The candle lighting within the Great Hall had completely changed the gray ambiance of Winterfell. It was a feast that had both qualities of the North and South, Rhone had assumed it was because Lady Stark also had qualities that had a parallel to hosting her festivities. There were perfectly Roasted Chickens, Pork that was glazed in honey, the table had an abundance in several vegetable dishes, Northern stews with steaming broth of beef that wa completely tender, the contrast of several fruits and sweet with a tiny tinge of the right sour of lemon cakes were at every table. Arbor Gold, Dornish wine, as well northern had been filled in every goblet of those who were in the appropriate age to intake alcohol. House Hightower had imported so much goods from the South that every table were in glee out by just consuming exotic and the North's local produce.

Rhone had sat next to lady Stark and her brother she eats very little of the meat and she ate mostly sweets and fruits. She had been disappointed since she had grown older that she was expected to seat where the adults sat. She wished she would have at least brought a book with her. Robb Stark asking her to dance was her chance to leave the table so she immediately accepted and took the hand he had offered. He led her to the dance floor and felt he had one hand at the small of her waist, at that she had rested her hand on his shoulder.

She had always disliked that dancing had always required skinship. Northern dances were known to be a bit more touchier or closer than Southern dances unless you would compare it to the Dornish then it would be different story.

"You had looked like you needed some saving, my lady." The young wolf commented and grinned as they danced through the hall.

"If it were saving from overly personal , yes, Lord Robb." She rolled her eyes remembering questions if she had bled yet or why she was not married or betrothed.

The lordling chuckled, "I thought you disliked small talk?" He reminded her of their conversation before the feast.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not when you are lady and asked if you have bled yet." She said bluntly. "No I haven't" she added tired of the question even if it was a lie she used to avoid any marital responsibilities.

The Stark heir had blushed, "Well, that was unlady like and awkward." The young man jested.

"More like blunt and true. Boys do not need to be asked such trivial questions. Consider yourself fortunate, Robb Stark." The fair haired lady spoke words of wisdom.

The young wolf chuckled, "Some things have not changed my lady, you still speak of such bitterness about lady problems." He pointed out as he spun her around.

She had felt a tiny bit frustrated, "Because I wouldn't have to be included in petty things or obliged to do them. If I were a man-" she had been cut off.

"You would be a gallant young knight?" He had continued and she snorted at the boy.

"You expect too much of me, I think gallant would be the last thing I would be, obnoxious and arrogant probably. What is highly likely, I would probably be a maester of the Citadel." She smirked.

"A maester? Aren't maesters supposed to be committed to celibacy?" Robb had asked.

"Yes, but do you really think these maesters do really not partake in such acts?" She asked.

"Well maester Luwin-" Robb was about to defend.

"So young and innocent, not every, Maester or Septa have the same values, Lord Robb" she had told the lordling.

Rhone had looked at the back of Robb to see Domeric dancing with Alys Karstark. She unconsciously furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you alright, Lady Rhone?" The Stark heir had asked.

She gave him a faint smile, "Ah perhaps I had felt a bit wary, I probably just need to rest a bit. You should go on and enjoy the rest of the night dancing with the other young northern ladies." She had felt slightly bitter about the words "northern ladies".

"Are you certain, Lady Rhone? He had asked her.

She chuckled, "I am certain, Lord Robb. Wine would be nice, and not sitting in the same table as your mother, preferably. Besides, Lady Mira Forrester looks interested to be next in line." She had evaded the situation.

"I should at least show you to wherever you wish to be seated." The northern heir offered.

She agreed and was seated with Jon, Theon, Small Jon and Arya. She had observed The Bolton heir had danced with one of the Manderly girls next she did not even bother to know which one.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of the very few feasts Jon was able to participate in, it was slightly odd that Lady Stark was less hostile to the bastard of Winterfell tonight. He had thought perhaps it was the last time she would have to put up with his existence within winterfell. Theon Greyjoy and Small Jon Umber had just returned to their seats after dancing, Domeric Bolton was kept busy by Alys Karstark. Robb was obliged to dance with Lady Rhone first out of courtesy as Lord Stark's first born son. The young Kraken had said the young wolf was lucky to have the opportunity to do so and had mentioned inappropriate things once again. But Jon and Robb had agreed that Lady Rhone has grown into quite a beauty, some had even whispered that the queen had looked somewhat similar in her youth but The white wolf could not confirm that if it were true.

Jon's thoughts had been interrupted when His half brother had escorted lady Rhone to their table. As he asked Lady Mira of house Forrester for a dance next. Lady Rhone had returned slightly brooding this evening even if she did look quite fetching in her attire. She had requested some Dornish Wine from a serving girl who was all over Theon. She had gulped down the wine fast.

"That dress of yours has surely captured a lot of attention from the men in this hall" the young Kraken had commented as he took a drink from his own goblet and grinned at Lady Hightower. Jon had knew that had been a terrible time to tell lady Rhone such comment.

She had looked at Theon Greyjoy in the eye, "Theon Greyjoy, do you actually think I would care to impress or dress up for some boy or man could not even tell the difference between satin and silk?"she had bluntly countered and took a swig of her wine and asked the serving girl to fetch her some Arbor Gold. Jon had seen her point he did not even know what was the difference between the two.

The rest of table laughed as Theon blushed out of embarrassment, "ooh, I like her" His youngest half sister had commented.

"I did not mean to put you on the spot, Greyjoy. But I have always warned you about taking me for a fool. But setting that aside, I am sure you would be having the time of your life with that serving girl. Let's cheers to that!" The southern lady had drunkenly blurted as everyone raised their goblets. Even Theon had forgotten about the previous exchange when she had diverted the topic.

The young Kraken laughed, "You are fortunate that you are funny when you are drunk otherwise I would have gotten back at you for that, Hightower" The ward had warned her back.

The serving girl had returned to serve Rhone some Arbor Gold in her Goblet "She has returned! Be a dear and leave this with us. I believe Lord Theon Greyjoy seeks your company." She shooed them away and took a sip of the sparkling gold liquid.

Jon had never seen Theon stunned, "well that has just lessened any effort on my end, perhaps you aren't so terrible, Hightower." The Ironborn had told the young lady.

"I'm not terrible Greyjoy, you just have to stop being obnoxious towards women, specifically me." She had advised. "Well? Go on now do whatever you have to." She said as she took another sip.

Jon had worried if the young Hightower girl had been drinking too much, "lady Rhone, do you not think you are drinking too much, you are slightly pink now." Jon had expressed his observation.

She had attempted to find her reflection through a silver plate and tapped her cheeks " I do?" She asked.

Arya chuckled, "as pink as a swine" she made a comparison. "Arya!" Jon had scolded her, worried that Lady Rhone would take offense.

The young southern woman had faked a gasp "Did you just say I'm fat?" Lady Rhone said and laughed a few seconds after when Arya had felt like she was in trouble and eventually laughed along.

"I had always thought Southern ladies were uptight and behaved." Small jon had told her his opinion.

She took a sip "You mean boring? Doesn't every septa tells lady to behave such way? I mean I had to pretend to do so for years to get my Septa off my back" she had shared.

Arya had shown interest, "how do you get rid of your septa? Did you prank her?" The young Stark girl asked with enthusiasm.

Rhone had shrugged "well, just basically pretend to like your lessons, and I've had half of my embroidery work done by seamstress, but you northerners should not let her hear that." The young girl chuckled.

"That's no fun! But the seamstress thing does sound like an idea, I should start earning coin." Arya gave it a thought.

She poured some wine into her goblet, "Lady Rhone, I think you're having too much to drink already" Jon had reminded her again.

"Jon Snow, you will learn that when we all turn thirteen at our tower, that it is mandatory drink as much and find out where your limits are. Believe me, my lord grandfather had made it a tradition to know our limits." She had informed Jon.

Jon had thought that Lord Leyton Hightower was a curious man, it had seemed that his ways of raising children within his walls had differed. He was also the reason why the white wolf was to squire for Lord Baelor. He had thought on what kind of man he could possibly be.

"Is there anything I need to know about Lord Hightower, Lady Rhone?" He asked her directly.

"It would be better if you were to find that out yourself, Jon. But the general fact is he has not descended from Hightower for almost a decade now." She had told the latter.

Jon had gotten even more curious about the old man he wanted to seek more answers but Lady Rhone had been asked by Lord Asher Forrester to dance.

"You know why beautiful people are always so preoccupied? Hold on, I'll tell you later" she had jested as everyone realized it was one of her wits churning and laughed.

Jon faced the young Stark girl and offered his hand,"Come on, Arya let's have this dance. It is getting late you need to go to bed soon." Jon had reminded the little girl.

She wrinkled her nose "But Jon, I hate dancing." She complained.

"Could you not give your half brother this one dance before he leaves for the South?" He had asked her.

Arya shrugged and took his hand. The two had approached the dance floor, " The Hightowers seem to be fun people." His little sister told him excitedly.

"I think they are more than what they wish others perceive, Arya." He had expressed his observation.

"Do you think Lord Baelor would knight you? You would learn how to joust!" Jon spun Arya.

"I would have to be an exceptional horse rider first like our late Aunt Lyanna." Jon pointed out.

Arya grinned, "I am sure you would manage, it's in our blood after all." She reminded Jon.

Rhone had danced with Asher Forrester for almost. Ten minutes she had felt that her time with him had been moving slow with all the small talk and compliments he had been throwing at her until Domeric Bolton had asked if he could take over the dance. The second Forrester son agreed and bowed before he had retreated. He had taken her smaller hand in his larger one and slithered his other hand at the small of her waist. She had looked up to his clean shaven face, with the close distance between them she had realized that he had grown quite taller than her she was now only passed his shoulder. She knew she was tall for a girl but he had made her feel particularly small compared to the young Bolton.

Her heart had beaten fast "What took you so long?" Rhone had complained.

"You were enjoying the Young wolf's company. I thought it would have been rude to interrupt your amusement." The Bolton heir had said in a bitter tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I was simply being polite, you need not to be so jealous, Domeric." She pointed out.

Domeric faked his shock, "Jealous? I was not the one who sat down and," he wnt closer and had indulged her scent "smell like Wine when I danced witH Asher Forrester." He had countered her defense.

She had been speechless and blushed, she bit her lip.

The young Bolton whispered close to her "Need not to fret, little light, we are together now. I do not blame these other boys or other men to be in awe at the sight of you, especially in my arms." He had grinned as he spun her and returned her in his arms.

She had felt her heart race even faster, she wanted nothing more but to melt in those strong arms, "but that did not stop you from dancing with several other ladies." She had tried to remain composed.

He smirked at her, "And miss out on that jealous pout of yours? I think not, my lady. After all, I was only being polite." He mocked her. She had thought for someone so quiet in general, Domeric was calculating in his own way especially the way he had enjoyed her being shookt by his actions.

She had raised an eyebrow at his mockery and had slowly slided her hand from his shoulder to brush his neck with her slightly callused fingertips from painting. Which had made the Bolton lordling flush. "I still prefer to talk somewhere quiet though." She had whispered mocking him as well making sure the warmth of her breath was felt on his neck.

He had grinned at her forward approach, "meet me at the Godswood, I will grab some wine." He parted away from her.

She took the opportunity to walk to the large door of the great hall with her heart pounding out of excitement. And slipped through the small door of the enormous wooden entrance.

Jon had just returned with Robb from putting Arya and Sansa to bed and had endorsed them to their handmaidens at their chambers. Ever since Sansa had turned ten she understood where Jon stood as a base born son of Winterfell. She had talked less to him and grown distant. It was ironic that within the day Lady Catelyn had grown soft on his, but his half sister, who was half of his blood had stopped interacting with him.

Smalljon Umber and the the other lordlings were dancing with some ladies. Ser Gerold had sat with him, he was already drunk and happy. Like his sister it was evident in his skin color. "I have noticed Jon you are close to your youngest sister but not the redhead, Sansa why is that? Rhone had mentioned you all have played together before she had left Winterfell, why the sudden change?" The young Hightower knight had asked a personal question, intoxicated.

Jon brooded a bit at the inquiry, "She had found out where I truly stand and simply acted upon being loyal to her lady mother, is all." He had told the southern man.

"Ah, such a shame, blood is still blood, but it is where our parents stand or influence which still reigns supreme, especially at a young age." He sighed as he drank more of the sweet dornish wine from his goblet.

Jon gave the Young Hightower man a curious look, "Has Lord Baelor sired…" he was about to ask.

"Oh Gods, no. Our father is crazy about our mother he would not have so much children with her if he had not." He pointed out.

The white wolf had felt slightly uncomfortable, "I am sorry, I did not mean to accuse something dishonorable." He apologized.

Ser Gerold drunkenly chuckle "No offense taken. But we do have a brother who was born before Rhone that we do not speak of. Our father sent him off for unknown reasons back when we were much younger. The boy never left the tower but he was sent away before he could join our travels." The southern man shared to the bastard of Winterfell.

Jon had thought it was impossible for a lord to cast a son away unless he was a bastard he had guessed even the kindest of men could have their own reasons and flaws.

"That one though was exceptional with the bow. He was quite pretty for a boy, he looked like our mother. But was as skilled as our father, even our uncle was pleased. But no matter his accomplishments none from Hightower, speaks his name." The knight continued.

Ser Gerold shook his head "I apologize I rambled Jon, anyway have you met your mother by any chance?" The southern knight had asked the Bastard of Winterfell.

"It is alright, ser. I will tell no one of that knowledge either. No I have not. Like your house, talking about her has been a taboo, even the mention of our late Aunt has been prohibited within the castle walls." Jon had shared.

The fair haired man's eyes widen, "so restrictive! Your mother, not even a name?" Jon could tell he was curious.

"No, Ser. Not even a name." Jon answered.

The man rubbed his chin "How, interesting. You know, the ultimate flaw of of unanswered questions and restricted information always lead to grave importance to a certain individual. I could narrow down that your mother must have had noble blood." The clever man had expressed.

Jon had thought to himself that he remember Ashara dayne's name was once whispered around Winterfell until his father forbade to speak anything about the fallen great beauty of Starfall.

"But I warn you Jon Snow things are not always what they seem. Perhaps there is more to your mother than an affair." Ser Gerold continued.

Domeric Bolton had went to the table to fetch a bottle of Arbor Gold. Ser Gerold had given him a look of suspicion, "Ah Domeric, come sit with us let us catch up," The young knight was easily distracted .

"Good Evening, Ser Gerold, Jon. I could but I cannot stay longer than five minutes, I am feeling a bit restless." The young Bolton lord who was dancing with Lady Rhone had excused as he sat down next to The fair haired knight.

Ser Gerold had raised an eyebrow, "Exhausted but you are taking a bottle of Arbor Gold with you, I believe my sister has rubbed off on you." The Southern man pointed out. The Southern man had seemed to imply something.

Lord Domeric had flushed slightly, "We only have the same taste in wine, ser. It happens." He had exchanged as he poured some of the Arbor Gold he took and poured it into his wine goblet.

As The Bolton heir promised he had stayed for a short while but longer than five minutes and had left as ser Gerold passed out drunk on the table. Jon had decided to retire to his chambers and left the cheerful great hall filled with drunken men and women.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a dark and beautiful dark starry night, Lady Rhone had sat alone in the Godswood near the large heart tree by the black pool for almost thirty minutes. She had thought Domeric might have danced with some more ladies as she left. She was growing impatient, she stood up and prepared to leave for her chambers.

The heir of Dreadfort had arrived in the nick of time, he had tried to catch his breath with a bottle of Arbor Gold in his hand. "Dancing with more ladies when I left, I presume." She had told him unimpressed.

He shrugged at her comment "Worse, your brother had me drink a bit with him, almost had me played the harp until he passed out drunk." He gave her his excuse.

"And why would you let him demand your time?" She asked him in a sour mood.

He took her small hand and caressed it in his, "Because, like you, my lady , your brother is clever enough to assume that this Arbor Gold was meant for you. I did not want to disrupt your peace and quiet." He had known her so well.

She herself knew that was the truth, what she wanted was to have Domeric's attention all to herself. And with the young Bolton holding her hand in his it was already doing it's work on soothing her mood.

"Come let us sit behind the heart tree." He led her.

They took their seats behind the enormous white Heart tree with it's red leaves hanging. She had always found Winterfell beautiful, she had wondered on how Dreadfort looked like. "Domeric, I have told you many stories about Oldtown, I have always wondered what Dreadfort looked like, how was your childhood there?" She had asked him curiously as they shared the bottle of Arbor Gold.

"Well, it was large, and surrounded by Ironwood and other lumbers. As you know, my ancestors had used to flay their enemies. But now we skin pigs and wool from sheep." She grinned at the comparison.

"From brutal to economic, quite impressive, Lord Domeric Bolton" she commented.

"The one of the few memories I've had at Dreadfort, that there was this smelly man stealing my mother's perfume and my father had punished him greatly. His name was Reek, I did not know him for too long as when my mother perished I was sent to my aunt, Lady Dustin to become a paige." He had told her.

"I have heard of your mother, I am sorry." She had given him a look of concern.

He shook his head "it was a long time ago, my lady. Perhaps we should talk about something else" he had given an upset look.

She nodded her head, "As you wish, what would you like to know?" The southern lady had always thought she had shared many things about her to Domeric since he had always asked so many questions about her and the books they read.

"Has your father betrothed you to Robb Stark, is this why you have returned to the North?" He asked her as they stared into eachother's blue eyes.

She sighed, "I've given this a hard pass, even if lady Catelyn, had shown interest. My lord grandfather has not said a word to me about such thing. So, no. Besides, Robb Stark is a bit young for me." She defended.

He furrowed his eyebrows "Majority of highborns are married to people twice or even thrice their age, regardless of gender, Rhone. It is not impossible." He reminded her and took a sip out of the golden wine.

"What my grandfather says is law in our house, and as long as I remain useful to him and our house, he will not ship me off like cattle." She crossed her arms. "Why are you so affected by this betrothal thing? If you're so interested then why don't you attempt to ask for my hand from my grandfather." She dared.

He came closer inches away from her face, "And if I do? Will you object?" He asked her.

Her heart beated fast as she felt his warm breath, "A-Are you courting me, Domeric?" She stuttered.

He had pulled her even closer "I asked first, Rhone." The distance between them got closer.

"I will not object." She surrendered as their lips met. She had blushed furiously, his tongue had slipped inside her mouth and danced with hers his hands slithered on the curves of her body. Her fingers gripped on the leather fabric on his torso as she positioned herself on top of him. They have been at it for over ten minutes as grinding had started a bulge had been felt. His kisses had started getting lower as she bit her full lipto suppress her moans.

Something between her inner thighs had dampened "R-Rhone we cannot continue doing this." He warned her.

"You obviously want this bad just as I do, Domeric" she had kissed his jaw line.

He groaned as she grinded on top of him, "I cannot risk you to be with child or ruin you. When I am knighted I will have my father to send Lord Leyton about my proposal for your hand." He gave her a look of determination

She did not want to lie to Domeric about her flowering and had decide not to mention of it.

She had stopped the intimacy, "And if neither of them approves?" She had shown skepticism as she always had.

"I will join a tourney in Oldtown and win your hand." He told her with confidence.

Rhone hated tourneys but it was what was needed to get she wanted then she would comply. She sighed, "You better train hard then. Do not keep me waiting." She told him as they shared another kiss behind the heart tree.


End file.
